


Telling Henry

by Caisin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisin/pseuds/Caisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of fanon, day 2:<br/>Who is the first to find out about them and how?</p><p>(hint: it's not Henry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Henry

They had hoped that Henry would have been the first to know, that had been their plan: a) figure out what they were doing, and b) tell Henry. Everything else would fall in place after that. Most of Storybrooke would agree; given the obvious conclusion that Regina and Emma would end up together, it would not be much of an assumption to think that Henry would know before anyone else.

Of course their son would be the first. He's brilliant and observant and probably plotting out ways to make them fall in love without them even knowing. And he's _their son_.

But they hadn’t told him yet because there wasn’t anything to tell. Not yet.

They’d had a couple of… meetings. In the Mayor’s office after hours, once at Regina’s when Henry had been at his grandparents’ for the evening. And ok maybe “trysts” was a better word for what they were doing because “meetings” probably meant they were doing much more talking than tended to happen.

Which is why they decide to meet up at Granny’s for a lunch date. To talk. About what they want and what this means and how to tell Henry, with all the safety from distraction that the public forum of Granny’s provides.

Except they forget how easy it is to get lost in each other’s eyes for hours. And that the far corner booth provides plenty of privacy for Regina to slide a designer heel up the inside of Emma’s leg, and there’s no way Emma’s hiding that deep, all over blush from anyone.

When Regina gets up to follow Emma to the restroom and pushes her into the supply closet across from the kitchen a minute later, she’s not being nearly as discrete as she thinks she is. She doesn’t notice the loud clatter of the broom Emma knocks over as she pushes her against a metal shelf or the whimper Emma lets out as she kisses and bites at her neck like they’re a couple of high schoolers.

(And Emma does _not_ think about the fact that their son is in high school now, because there is no way that their son - their little prince, their kid - is ever possibly going to be necking in a supply closet at Granny’s. Not ever.)

Obviously this is when the door goes flying open and Ruby is on the other side with a knowing grin.

“Hey guys!” she says brightly and rolls her eyes when they jump apart. “A little advice? If you were hoping to keep the whole secret affair thing up, you should’ve kept it out of the werewolf den.”

She taps the side of her nose and winks at them.

“Or at least get a proper room,” comes another voice, and Granny is suddenly standing beside her granddaughter and Emma is getting impossibly more red. “We could really use more business at the B&B.”

Granny holds a hand out to Ruby without looking away from the couple who are trying to look everywhere but at her, and Ruby grumbles as she pulls out a handful of fives and ones.

“Couldn’t have waited another couple months?”

“I’m sure business can’t be too dire with all this illegal betting on the personal lives of your government officials.” It doesn’t take long for Regina to get her voice back, and then she’s pushing through Granny and Ruby, back into the diner. “Coming Miss Swan?”

Emma makes a choking noise when she sees the wolfish gleam in Ruby’s eyes and tries not to think of all the comments she’s holding back.

Tripping over her feet as Ruby lets her pass, and then again at the way Leroy is looking at her from the counter that she really doesn’t want to think about, Emma finally stumbles back to their booth. She leaves a couple of twenties on the table to cover their half eaten lunch and hopefully a good chunk of whatever tips they’d unwittingly taken from Ruby, and she’s out the door Regina has been holding open for her this whole time.

She pointedly ignores Granny’s just loud enough grumbling about the increased cost of heating these days.

 

When Henry gets home from school that afternoon, they’re both waiting for him in the foyer. He notices Mom’s nervous hand across her middle as he takes off his backpack and shoes and hangs up his coat, the way she’s fiddling with her ring. He notices the way Ma blushes and looks at Mom like she’s the whole world. He notices the smell of freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen, waiting for him with a glass of milk. And he knows.

He knows before Mom can say “Henry, we’d like to talk to you” and he grins brighter than the sun.


End file.
